The Unexpected Warrior
by Light-Up-the-Sky-Like-a-Flame
Summary: What if Rin was the Princess and she had to go on a journey to find herself and love
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

To be a princess is to be a helpless, boring, prude. At least thats what it sounds like every time my tutors open their obnoxious mouths.I mean what part of if you get stuck in a tower, wait for a prince to come and save you mumbo jumbo makes any sense I mean I am more than capable of saving myself

I'm nothing like Rapunzel. Princesses like her give princesses of actual intelligence a bad name I don't need a prince to come and save me but it would be great to have a fairy godmother to poof my tutors away so I can go back to sleep. I don't mean to complain but being a princess royally sucks.

By the way i'm Princess Rin but I should get back to the story. Just then an over excited otherwise completely annoying chambermaid walks in her name is Sophie and I don't particularly like her but I guess i'll have to deal with her for awhile anyway.

" Princess Rin you have lessons in ten minutes and you're not ready." said Sophie

" Yeah yeah i'll be down when i'm ready."I reply with what I think is an excellent come back I mean i've only been up for like five seconds.

"Now Princess Rin don't make me get your father for the third time this week."

"Go ahead I've got nothing left to lose he already took my sword,knife,bow,and daggers." Ok

at this point i'm angry. Since when is it ok for my chambermaids to think it's ok to talk back to me i'm the princess for gods sake just because I don't want to doesn't mean i'm not.

" And last time I checked i'm the princess and you're the chambermaid maybe you should watch your language."

" But i'm loyal to the king not to you."

Oohh now she's done it all I want is some the nerve that she has to say that arrrrrrgh these people have no respect because they know my father would never fire them.

" Look I just want to go back to bed I go to training everyday can't I just have one day of

sleep and relaxation?"

" If it were any other day then maybe but your betrothed Naraku is coming to watch your

training's today."

"WHAT WHY I AM BETROTHED TO THAT INSOLENT MAN!" Since when have I been betrothed to anyone especially him I hate him and my father knows this why would I be betrothed to him.

" I'm going to ask my father about this!" As I walk out the door Sophie tries to stop me

" Miss don't bother him he is in a meeting with the council and won't be out until noon." Does she really think I care if he's in a meeting I want answers.

"Does it look like I care if he's in a meeting I want to get answers and I will get them now get outta my way!" I make my way down the hall as fast as I can ignoring strange glances from the staff and lords and ladies. I finally get there only to see two guards waiting out front. He must have known i'd be coming. What to do ooh! I can tell them my father sent for me! Naaah they would never believe me in a million years. I got it! I will distract them and run inside before they realize I lied.

"Hey guards there are some archers trying to get onto my balcony and I don't have my weapons. Can you go check it out?"

" Yes of course right away princess." Great blazes that was easy. I'm either a really great actress or those guards are really dumb.I open the doors and walk in like I belong in there and walk right up to my father who is standing at the head of the meeting table and yell.

" Why am I betrothed to that stupid, vain, and arrogant jerk of a man?" I don't think he appreciated that very much because the next thing I know i'm getting the death glare and if you have ever gotten a death glare you know what i'm talking about.I look over and there is

Naraku in all his smugness smiling right at me like he knows something I don't. He gets up and has the nerve to kiss my hand and say

" How do you do princess?" and if you know me by now you know that I was having none of that

" How dare you touch me you pervert get away from me." That didn't set well with my father.

"Princess Rin! where are your manners?" My father booms.

" Lost in the same place promises from you go you didn't really think I would allow this to happen did you?"

The pervert interjects

" You really don't have a choice in the matter."

That's when I lost it

" Oooh you're going to regret saying that." I grab my fathers sword from his belt and point it at him.

" If I don't have a choice in the matter I will find a way out of it you watch even if it means killing you."

" Is that a threat?"

This boy annoys me so much.I walk up real close to him hold the sword to his throat and whisper in his ear.

" No, that's a promise, and you should know I always keep my promises."

I back away drop the sword and walk out ignoring everyone's faces no doubt this will be all over the castle in a matter of minutes.

AAAAARGH I can't believe he would do this to me and not even tell me himself my fathers more of a coward than I thought. I bet right now he wishes he had a son instead of a daughter then he wouldn't have to deal with all of this marriage stuff because the men have a complete choice in who they want to marry whereas I don't have that much freedom. So the question is why would Naraku want to marry me and why would my father agree to this. I know the only way for me to get out of this marriage is to kill Naraku but I don't want to be executed so i'll have to do something I have never thought of doing before I have to run away...


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews and follows. Now on two the story:)**

* * *

Night has fallen nows my chance first things first I have to steal back my weapons.I'll need them to get off the grounds I don't think that the guards would like me leaving the castle at night never to return again. I jump off my bed get dressed in my horse riding outfit and riding boots. I open up my door very carefully if I wake up Sophie the guards will know instantly and it would all be over. I walk down the hall to my parents room and hear them talking

" I don't know what to do about her she has no respect and she's so stubborn she threatened to kill Naraku right in front of everyone and it didn't even faze her. It's like I don't even recognize her anymore."

" honey she's just upset that you didn't tell her and broke your promise to her I would be upset to."

" Even with that she should have never done that it was very unbecoming of her."

" she's just doing what you taught her to fight for her independence and what she wants everything you do she has learned from she's more like you then you think." I can't listen to this anymore I am nothing like my father I am not afraid to say what I mean. I went into the room very careful not to be seen grab my weapons and get out of there. I walk back down the hall into my room and retrieve the sheet ladder I made earlier today. I know it's terribly cliche but it's a cliche for a reason right. I tie it to my bed and start the climb down the castle wall. I finally make it to the bottom and walk across the yard to the 30 foot wall thats in the way of my freedom and start to climb the shrubs connected to the wall. I get to the top only to be spotted by the head castle guard Gusto

" Hey there Gusto."

" Hello Princess what are you doing? Not trying to leave to castle grounds are we." At this point I know i'm caught but i've come too far to be caught now so I do the unthinkable I jump off the wall. Let me tell you not the most pleasurable experience. I land on the ground on my back and it hurt like hell but now I have to run because I hear Gusto calling for the guards to get me. I get up and run into the forest I can hear the horses and men shouting my name but I won't stop i'm too close to freedom. I can't run much longer I will have to rest sooner or later so I start looking for plan B. I see a tall tree coming up so I run to the tree and start climbing the tree and find a branch that looks pretty strong and sit and wait. Two minutes later the guards ride right past me. I climb out of the tree and start to walk to the forest path I had found earlier. I get to the path and see some thugs beating up a women over some food she had just bought for her kids who were watching crying the eldest trying to save his mother. I run up to the thugs and start cutting them down one by one until only the leader was left. He grabs me whispers in my ear

" What a fine little warrior you are poise, fast, and beautiful something quite rare in these times. If you had not killed my men I might have considered you for a wife. Seeing as though you value her life over your own and killed my men I will have to kill you it's such a shame you would have been a most valuable asset." Who does this guy think he is I would never even consider marrying slime like him.

" Like I would marry the likes of you thats laughable." I pull out of his grasp and take out my sword.

" Eey ye be a feisty one a mighty dangerous quality in these woods."

" I'll take my chances." He swings his sword and slashes my arm it stings like hell but I keep fighting.

All of a sudden I see a flash of white and the horrible sound of flesh being slashed and blood pouring out. I look up and see a man about my age if not older standing over my attackers blood covered corpse. He turns to me and says

" you alright?" Still in shock I nod my head. He takes one look and me and says

" You're hurt let me bandage up you're cut."

" No i'm fine I got to go it's only a flesh wound."

" It could get infected let me help you i'm not going to let some sixteen year old girl with a knack for trouble wonder around with a flesh wound untreated."

" who are you my mother?"

" No i'm Sesshomaru and if you don't let me tend to the wound i'll keep bothering you."

" Alright fine i'll let you bandage my arm." We walk over to the side of the road and sit, He pulls out some goss and starts bandaging my arm.

" My names Rin by the way and i'm not sixteen for your information i'm eighteen." He looks up and smiles at me and I am suddenly stunned by how good looking he is but instead of being nice and let him take his time I say something really stupid.

" Can you hurry up I have to get out of here before the castle guards find me." As soon as I said it I wished I could take it back and shove it down my throat now he's going to ask questions.

" Why would the castle guards be looking for you?" I don't know if I can trust this guy but seeing as he has my arm in his grasps I don't really have a choice but to tell him. I turn my face from him and start my story

" Well you see i'm Princess Rin and I escaped from the castle so I wouldn't have to marry Naraku a total obnoxious rich boy with a personality complex of a fish. I don't even know why he wants to marry me he knows I hate him I even threatened to kill him."

" You're the princess?"

" Thats what I said didn't I? Look don't make a big deal out of it call me Rin not Princess or whatever. I have left that life and as far as you know i'm not a princess. Let me tell you something don't even think about turning me in because I got out once who says I can't get out again?"

" Don't worry i'm not going to turn you in but you have to let me travel with you I won't let the princess or ex- princess travel alone even if you're a great fighter."

" Deal now can we go ?"


	3. Chapter 3

**this ones a bit shorter than the rest hope you enjoy it and thank you again for the reviews and follows:)**

* * *

It's been three days traveling with Sesshomaru and i've learned many things one he has a brother and a sister, two he loves dogs don't even ask about that one, and his dad left them when their mother died.

" Hey Rin look at this." I walk over and see the dead body of the head guard Gusto.

" That's the head castle guard Gusto. How did he die?"

" Looks like someone snapped his neck, took his weapons, and horse."

" This is all my fault if I had never ran away he would have never come out here. We have to give him a proper burial."

" What if someone sees us? they'll think we killed him and go straight to the patrolling castle guards."

" He was a loyal guard for 30 years we have to bury him ."

" And I ask the question again what if we get caught?"

" If we get caught t i'll get us out of it i'm the princess remember."

" Yeah the runaway princess."

" Well then we better not get caught." I rap Gusto up in a blanket I had brought and tied it with one of my extra hair ribbons while Sesshomaru dug out a hole. At this point i'm trying to fight back the tears Gusto was a great friend even though he tried to chase me down then again he was probably worried about my safety.

" Hey Rin I finished digging the hole." Sesshomaru walks over and helps me move the body we put him in the hole and cover him up. Sesshomaru starts to leave but I say

" Wait I want to say a few words."

" We don't have time for this if the head guard was here they can't be far off and could see us."

" Fine you can leave without me but i'm not leaving until i've said a few words."

" I'm not going to leave you."

" Then you have to wait." I look around and pick some flowers and lay them on the grave.

" Gusto was a great head guard I remember one time when I thought there were monsters in my closet he came in and checked for me. He was my friend, protector, and often times the one who really knew what was going on. I will miss him and I hope he has a great afterlife because if anyone deserves it it's him." I broke down fell to my knees and sobbed. I tried so hard not to but I couldn't handle it any longer. Suddenly I feel arms wrap around me and the next thing I know i'm sobbing into Sesshomaru's chest.

" Rin we got to get going." He starts caressing my hair and I feel the need to lean into his chest more than I already am. The soft scent of pine lingering on his clothes. I realize what i'm doing and pull away while wiping my tears.

" You're right lets go we have a long day ahead of us." I'm already regretting pulling away but we have to keep going we still have at least five miles left until we get out of the kingdom of Tickgova. The sooner we get out of my kingdom the sooner I can start my new life as a normal person able to do anything I put my mind to even fall in love.


	4. Chapter 4

**here is the next chapter hope you enjoy:)**

* * *

We got to the border and there are guards stationed at the bridge. Sesshomaru nudges me

" What's the plan?"

" I have an idea but it's a little crazy."

" And what would that be?"

" Well i'm going to need your coat and belt." Sesshomaru takes off his coat and belt and let me tell you no disappointment in the muscle department.

" Ok now i'm going to put on the coat and belt and you're going to carry me across the line until we get out of site."

" How's that a crazy idea and how will it work?"

" you're going to say you're wife has fallen ill and needs to be taken to madame Kaede."

" my wife?" I roll my eyes.

" Just do it and if they don't ask don't tell got it?"

" Got it." He lifts me up and starts to walk. I smell that pine again and snuggle into his chest. He starts to laugh

" Getting comfy honey?" I elbow him in the stomach when

" You sir where are you going and what's that in your arms?"

" It's my wife sir she has fallen ill and needs to see madame Kaede."

" That's strange I thought she didn't take customers from this kingdom?"

" I called in a favor i'm desperate sir we have five children at home and they would surely suffer without their mother."

" Very well hurry we wouldn't what your children to be motherless." " Thank you sir." Sesshomaru walks across the bridge and carries me until we are out of site.

" Five children? I don't remember that being in the plan."

" Well I had to do something he wasn't falling for it. Any way you didn't look too uncomfortable snuggled into my chest with my jacket! I was freezing!"

" Don't be such a wimp come on we got to get to a market before they close we ate the rest of the food this morning for breakfast."


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry that this chapter is short but it's a key point in the story**

* * *

We stopped in a little village called Chak not known for it's beauty it had no flowers and very broken down buildings if it wasn't for the people it would be thought of as abandoned. I walked to the local food stand and bought some fruits and bread while Sesshomaru went to the inn to see if he could get us a room. I walk in and see Sesshomaru resting at a table in the inns pub I walk over and see that he has ordered food for us so I sit and start to eat. There was no conversation between us other than the occasional this is really good or can I have some of that. I walk up to the bar to get more drinks when I hear a conversation between these two guys.

"Did you hear about the war in Tickgova?"

"Yeah it's brutal all because the princess ran away and refused to marry Prince Naraku."I dropped the drinks and ran to Sesshomaru

"We have to go back there's a war and it's all my fault."

"What do you mean?"

" Prince Naraku has declared war on Tickgova because I refused to marry him and ran away. My family is in danger we have to go back and save them."

"Rin we couldn't even if we tried we couldn't make it in time to save them." I pulled Sesshomaru up by his shirt and slapped his face it's my family and he's telling me they're going to die.


	6. Chapter 6

**here is my next chapter I hope you enjoy it and review because those always make me feel better:)**

* * *

****"They're my family and I'm leaving with or without you." I fled the inn and started running. I have to make it I have to save them this is all my fault. I fall on the ground my legs no longer able to carry me. I just sit there and cry letting the hard truth settle in. I cried myself to sleep thinking the worst and knowing it was true.

I wake up it's about an hour until dawn and I'm on a horse. I turn my head to see none other than Sesshomaru holding me to his chest while steering the horse.

" Morning Sleeping Beauty. Sleep well?"

" No. I can't believe I let my self fall asleep knowing my family, my parents could possibly be dead or beaten for information they don't have. I am a horrible daughter I should have never left I should have just married Naraku and killed him. That would have been more noble than running away from my problems like a scared little girl."

"Rin you are the most noble person I have ever met. If you wouldn't have run away that women you saved would have died and her children motherless and we would have never met and I wouldn't be able to do this."

Sesshomaru lend down and kissed me and as soon as he did I felt fire inn my heart and I kissed him back both of us braking apart for air. I stared into his eyes for what felt like hours until he pulled away and said

" And anyways your going back now and that takes so much nobility you don't even know."

I smiled because Sesshomaru is the only person I know that can suck face with someone and pretend nothing happened. I give a longing sigh and think about the long journey ahead of us.

I feel back to sleep soon after and didn't wake back up until I felt Sesshomaru press the horse to full speed.

I look around and already see the destruction Naraku and his army has caused and only feel my self fall into a depressed state this was all my fault and I didn't even get back in time to save me home. I couldn't help but think that this is what Naraku thought needed to be done in payment for not getting a wife. I always have wanted true love but if this was the price for my true love then I shouldn't have paid it.

" Rin we're here." Sesshomaru nudged me out of my thoughts.

I take one look at the castle and know. Bodies of men, women, and children scattered the ground. Houses smashed, crops burned, my kingdom gone.

I walk into the gates and see nothing but bodies and blood stained grass. I walk into the parlor and see the most horrible thing my parents. They look horrid like they were beaten for hours until they were finally put out of there misery.

My mother covered in bruises, cuts, and dirt. she was hung from the ceiling. My father had many broken bones and a cut that went up his side not enough to kill him instantly he would have bleed out for hours. He was sitting on his thrown with his crown smashed on his head.

I walk upstairs to see the rest of the damage but there was none it was like the army just stopped. I called for Sophie she didn't answer. Then it hit me what if Naraku was still here. But it was to late I was grabbed by a man dressed in armor.

" Let me go. My kingdom and my families gone what more do you want?"

I thrash around and try to get free but he has me and the more I move the more I hurt my self.

" AAAh well isn't it none other than the run away princess herself."

Naraku rounds the corner and all I can think about is Sesshomaru where is he what if they caught him to? What if he's dead?

" Well if it isn't the pervert with a crown."

" Now now princess don't get snappy with me. We wouldn't want your friend here to get hurt."

I look over and see Sesshomaru thrashing around trying to get free. As soon as he see's me he stops and stares the look of utter defeat in his eyes. I can't stand it anymore to many people have paid the price for my actions and Sesshomaru wasn't going to be next.

" Look Naraku let him go he doesn't have anything to do with this he doesn't even know I'm the princess."

That was the biggest lie I have ever told. Sesshomaru thrashes more yelling.

" No! Rin I'm not going to leave you here. Look if you let her go I'll let you do anything you want to me as long as she's safe."

I can't take it anymore we are going to be separated one way or another and I had to say good bye. I brake free of the guards grasp and run to Sesshomaru.

" I will not let you die for me."

and just be fore the guards pull me away I grab Sesshomaru's face and kiss him with as mush passion and energy I could muster. I was pulled away.

" Aww how sweet you have fallen for a mangy peasant and now you beg for his life. I think not. Princess Rin you will marry me as planned and maybe just maybe i'll let Sesshomaru go. But remember I hold his life line so don't push your luck."

I look back at Sesshomaru who has a look that could kill the devil.

" And if she refuses?"

" Then her lover shall die a horrible and painful death."

I gulp I can't let this happen Sesshomaru has a family to go home to I don't he needs to get back to them.

" I accept I will not let Sesshomaru die for what I have done."

" The might Princess Rin has finally fallen all for love. Priceless."

I hang my head in defeat I will no longer believe that love always wins because not even true loves kiss is going to fix this mess.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back with a new chapter and I want to thank my cousin for posting chapters for me while I was sick. **

* * *

I was locked in my own quarters while Sesshomaru was locked in the room next to mine we were so close but so far apart. Good thing Naraku and his troop of idiots forgot I know this castle better than anyone around. I lift the painting of me and my parents and a secret passage is shown.

I walk down the corridor until I see the door that leads to Sophie's room. I open the door and the next thing I know I'm on the ground gasping for air.

" Great blazes Rin I'm so sorry I didn't know it was you."

" Well who else would it be sneaking into your from a secret passage way? Is there another person I should be worried about?"

" Shut up and come here." He pulls me into his arms.

" Come on we have to go. They are going to check on us sooner or later and that's all the time we have to kill Naraku and escape."

Sesshomaru looks at me like I'm crazy.

" Ok what's the plan?"

" We take this passage way all the way down to my parents room that's no doubt where Naraku is staying. He probably is already taking a nap so we will slip in and slit his throat. Then take the passage way back to my room and climb down the bed sheet rope. Climb the wall and we are home free."

Sesshomaru raises his eyebrow.

" Are you crazy we'll get caught."

" Do you have any better ideas? No. Ok then we do it my way."

We walk back in to the passage and head towards the door at the end of the corridor.

" Ok. So I know why I hate Naraku but why do you?"

" I hate Naraku because he's a sick bastard. When I was younger I had a dog named Thanim and one day Naraku and his father were visiting my castle. I had been in combat training most of the time but when I got out I saw Naraku beating Thanim. She was weeping and crying so I ran over and punched Naraku to let Thanim go. But I was to late she was already dead and to make maters worse Naraku woke up and started beating me and when I told my father about it he wouldn't believe me he thought Naraku was an angel when in reality he is a devil. I still have a huge scar from him beating me on my back."

" He did all of that to you and your father didn't believe you? How could he let that happen Rin if I was there that would have never happened."

" I know but today I'm getting my revenge for Gusto, Thanim, my parents, and the kingdom of Tickgova. Let's get him!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Next chapter coming up**

* * *

We make it to the door at the end of the corridor and hear snoring. I put my finger to my lips telling Sesshomaru to be super quite. I open the door and see Naraku sleeping on my parents bed not a care in the world.

I take the knife that my mother always kept in her knight side table and whisper in his ear

" I hope you got to hell and suffer."

As he starts to wake up I slit his throat watching as he's eye go from surprise to cold dark death. As soon as I was sure we was deadwe ran back to my room. But not before we hear the yelling of the guards to find the murderer.

Sesshomaru and I climb down the bed sheets onto the court yard grass and run to the wall. we climb over the was just before the guards noticed and started running.

" We did it! We escaped!"

And with that Sesshomaru kisses me the feeling fire returns and I can't help but return the kiss.

* * *

**I know I know short chapter. But this chapter is really important if you want to under stand the next one.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone I am so sorry for not updating I have just had a very hectic life these past few months. But now i'm back to Finnish this story hopefully with a happy ending:)**

* * *

The kiss was like fire and when he pulled away I couldn't help but want more but everything just felt so wrong. I mean how could we get away that easy? How could we have killed Naraku that easily?

**"** Sesshomaru. This doesn't feel right. It all seemed to easy." He pulled me close to him and looked me in the eye.

**"** You're right. It all seemed to easy." I looked up into his beautiful golden ponds he calls eyes and sighed. Is it really not over? Is this only the being of the journey? I just wanted to breath without having to worry about marriages or someone trying to kill us. Is that to much to ask?

" Sesshomaru we have to get out of here. Do you know where we could go?" I was worried where would we go? How would we live? My last hope of having my family was cut away from me by a psychotic pervert. I have no one except Sesshomaru and I don't even know if I have him.

" We could go back to my village it's called Lilith. It's a beautiful town near the sea it's about a two days journey from here." The sea I have never been to the sea before. New sights and Sesshomaru's home I get to meet his family.

" That sounds nice I would love to meet your family. I just hope we don't get stopped on the way there."

"They are not going to stop a young couple who are just walking. Other kingdoms and villages aren't as secure as yours was." At that sentenced I mentally cringed. Thinking about how my kingdom was a past tense like my parents sent chills down my spine. Sesshomaru's face visibly softened.

" I'm so sorry Rin I didn't me..." I cut him off he didn't need to apologize it's not like he killed my parents.

" You don't need to apologize. Let's go it sounds like we have a long journey on out hands and I don't want to get started to late in the day" And with that we started on our way to Lilith. Never to see Chak again.


End file.
